FIDSCAR: Fiction Interdimensional Car Racing
by AnubisTheKid
Summary: What happens when you put cartoon characters in fast cars on faster tracks around the world for a chance to win fortune and fame? This. Get ready to roll!


**Prologue: Invite**

* * *

_Aethyr Motorsports Headquarters, Fullerton, CA_

"So that's state of NASCAR…seems like a bad time to be a driver."

Asem Asuno sighed, flopping back into the couch. Currently, the young blonde male was in the lounge with his other AMS teammates: Aoi Hidaka, Ruby Rose, and Suzaku Kururugi. None of them seemed to be particularly happy with what they just saw on TV, which happened to be the NASCAR CCS's recent run in Talladega. The four drivers sit in silence for a moment or two, trying to comprehend what it is they just saw.

Finally, Aoi spoke, breaking the silence. "You know, I remember days when racing in NASCAR used to be about…racing. Can we go back to those?"

"I hear you. Or, we could get into contact with your friends in F1 and start racing there," Asem said. "Because the boss sure has been adamant about not letting us get involved with the NCCS and he's not going to let us after THAT whole thing."

"You're damn right I'm not."

Asem, Aoi, Ruby, and Suzaku quickly stood up as the owner of the Aethyr Motorsports cars, Mikka Ward, came into the lounge to join them.

"Hey, bossman!" said Ruby brightly.

"How's it going, chief?" asked Asem.

"Oh, you know," Mikka replied. "About as well as a guy would do after watching droids attack at a subpar stock car racing event."

"Guess it isn't going to change your mind about not wanting us to get involved in NASCAR anytime soon, right?" asked Suzaku.

"I told you all, well before the end of the first season, if NASCAR was going to start allowing gunfights, magic, ghost powers, and bending, then I'll tell 'em I ain't gonna sign on and put my team at risk, especially if they're averaging nearly forty fatalities a season," Mikka said.

"Well, technically those fatalities only came from that one guy that keeps resurrecting like Jack Harkness," said Ruby.

"Who's Jack Harkness?" asked Aoi.

"You wouldn't get it."

"Regardless of who died and who resurrected, if this is the state of NASCAR today then I'm not about to risk my guys for 'em, even if that's how you make it big in the racing world," Mikka said. "Of course, that isn't going to make the sponsors who've been funding us all that happy if we're going to be spending time figuratively spinning our wheels…"

Suddenly, there was a beeping from the nearby phone. All five of them started to reach, stop, and then Mikka hit a button to answer. "Go ahead."

"_Mr. Ward, a package for you just turned up at the front desk._"

Mikka blinked, exchanging a look with his drivers. When he got blank, equally expectant looks in return, he proceeded to exit the room. "I'm on my way."

Once again left alone with his teammates, Asem reached for the remote. "Anybody feel like watching _Sleepy Hollow_?"

* * *

Mikka entered his office, carrying the small package to his desk. After popping open the ringbox-sized box, a small black flash drive falls into his hand. He stared intently at the thing, scanning it for anything that might give a hint as to who it was from, but on finding no such thing, proceeded to plug it into his computer.

At once, the screen lit up, showing a simple black screen. For a moment, Mikka thought it was a hacking attempt, but then, words appeared across the screen.

_Tired of watching the NASCAR circus?_

_Want to take part in real racing? _

_We run just like the pros do, but we do it our way._

_We offer everything: fame, fortune, prestige. Anything a racing team desires, we can give._

_There are documents attached, you'll find all the information you need with them._

_You have 24 hours to decide._

_Are you in?_

And just like that, quick as it had appeared, it left the same way, leaving the owner of Aethyr Motorsports wondering what had happened. And for as strange as the flash drive, the video, and the documents now on his computer were, Mikka couldn't help but be tempted to click on one of the documents for a cursory glance.

After scanning the first page, he smiled, reaching for his phone and dialing a few numbers.

"Anne? It's Mikka. Call our spokespeople. Tell them something just came up and I want them to know we might be able to get on the map after all…"

* * *

**Some time ago, there was a NASCAR fic on this site. **

**Well, I don't know what happened to it, but I figured whoever wrote it needed a tiny bit of competition. So that's what this fic is about. But I can't write it alone. **

**Therefore, I'm putting out an open call. Anyone who wants to field a team for this brand-spanking-new idea I want to run with simply need to send me a review or PM. I'll be in touch shortly after. **

**Are you in?**


End file.
